


F Is for Fortitude

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus can't get Hogwarts' newest professor off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F Is for Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

The Longbottom boy comes back a man, taking over in the greenhouses. Isn't scared of him anymore but hasn't gone and put on airs either. Always calls him Mister Filch—leaves his muddy boots outside. Gave him catnip for Christmas, for Missus.

He knows he's an old fool, watching from the window as the strapping lad bends over a flowerbed. He knows he's pathetic, pulling himself off at night, replaying every second, every glimpse of skin. Wondering what if.

He hasn't any delusions. He'll never breathe a word about it so long as he lives.

But God, give him strength.


End file.
